A Trainer With Fire In His Eyes
by Kyogre Kyogirl
Summary: The Prologue explains the summary. Read that instead! Rated PG-13 for kissing, foul language and violence (such as killing and what not). R&R PLEASE! No Flames!
1. Prologue

A Trainer with Fire in his Eyes A fan fiction by Kyogre Kyogirl  
  
Prologue.  
  
Ash and Misty were married seventeen years ago and everything was perfectly fine until Jasper was born. "Jasper is a special child." Misty would always say. Ash wasn't so sure. Weird things had been happening to them ever since Jasper was born.  
  
For example, Team Rocket members would show up at the house unannounced and try to break in. Another thing that happened was that Jasper began to show signs of immense power. His temper was white hot and sometimes, things would spontaneously combust when he was upset. Misty said that it was just bad luck. Ash thought otherwise.  
  
Ash began to seek help from his friends. Professor Oak, still alive and kicking, suggested sending him on a pokemon trainer's journey. The only problem was how they were going to persuade Misty into letting her only son go out into the world.  
  
Eventually, Misty found out what the two were planning to do and told them to quit while they were ahead. Professor Oak then suggested that they come to his house and they would throw a party for them and Jasper could play with the pokemon in the lab instead. Ash thought it was a good idea, so the family went to visit for a while.  
  
At the party, while most of the grown-ups were talking, the Professor took Jasper into the lab. He had yet another plan to help Jasper.  
  
"Jasper, today's your lucky day!" said Oak. "You're going to start your very own pokemon journey. I'm going to give you a pokemon." The Professor held out a pokeball with a flame on it. "Open it!" he said.  
  
Jasper opened the pokeball and out popped a charmander with strange markings on its eyes. "Whoa! A charmander!" Jasper picked up the fire lizard and hugged it.  
  
*Yaaaaa! Too tight!* Gasped the charmander.  
  
"Sorry pal. Hmm. I think I'll call you Blaze!" Jasper was so happy to have a pokemon.  
  
"Now Jasper, you're going to have to leave without anybody noticing. Your parents will be too upset to see you leave. Take this pokedex and this backpack and this cellular phone. If anything goes wrong just press the button with the name of the person you wish to call. Don't call anyone but your grandmother and me. Understand? If your parents find out that I helped you it'll spoil the whole plan. Go out the back way. Climb over the fence. Goodbye Jasper!" said the Professor.  
  
"Wait, Professor Oak. Where am I supposed to go?" asked Jasper.  
  
"I have a ferry ticket for you." said Oak, handing him a piece of paper, "This ferry will take you to a harbor in Jhoto near the Charizific Valley. A girl named Kelly will meet you there and you will go with her to the valley. She will teach you all about training pokemon. Now remember to stick to that ticket of yours. DO NOT lose it."  
  
"Thanks Professor. How can I return this favor?" Jasper said. "I want to make it up to you somehow."  
  
"Promise me that you'll come and visit someday and I'll be satisfied." said the pokemon professor. "Good bye Jasper."  
  
"Bye! Thank you!"  
  
"Chaaar!"  
  
Jasper did as he was told and left without saying goodbye to his parents.  
  
"I have high expectations for that boy. He is a very special pokemon trainer." Professor Oak said wiping a tear from his eye. "I'm going to miss him."  
  
* * *  
  
It was time to go home. Ash and Misty looked for their son, but he was nowhere to be found. They looked everywhere but there was no sign of him.  
  
A search party was called and they looked for Jasper for a full hour before anybody found something. There were scorch marks on the fence that Jasper had climbed over.  
  
"Either someone tried to hurt Jasper and he tried to escape by combusting the fence and failed, or.. who knows what?" said Misty sadly. "Maybe those Rockets who broke into the house were trying to get him and now they've finally succeeded."  
  
"That's crazy!" Ash said. He would not admit to himself that his son was in danger or worse. "Why would they want our son? There's got to be some explanation for this!"  
  
"It's all right Ash." Said the Professor, "I'm sure Jasper will turn up soon." 


	2. Chapter One

A Trainer with Fire in his Eyes... A fan fiction by Kyogre Kyogirl...  
  
Kyogirl: Hi! I'm Kyogre Kyogirl and this is a fan fiction by me! I hope you like this one! The first chapter is dedicated my best friend Jessica for being a very good friend. I hope you look at our fan fiction "Team Rocket's New Twist" as soon as it's up. Thanks a bunch!  
  
Here's the disclaimer:  
  
I don't own pokemon or any of its characters. If I did, Team Rocket would sing show tunes instead of saying a motto.  
  
Okay...  
  
NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
*pika pika*  
  
Chapter One: The Break-in  
  
Ash and his wife Misty were in the kitchen talking. It was summer again, and it was really hot outside.  
  
"Ash, do you know what today is?" asked Misty sadly.  
  
"Oh no, it's our anniversary isn't it? I'm so sorry I forgot again. I promise I'll make it up to you-"  
  
"No Ash. Today's the day that Jasper disappeared. Remember?" Misty said.  
  
"Oh..." Ash tried very hard to remember his son at age ten. He would be seventeen by now.  
  
Jasper was a strange kid. He had weird eyes and he could make things burst into flame when he was angry. What ever happened on that day, Ash didn't know. The only traces found of Jasper were scorch marks on Professor Oak's fence where he might have tried to escape from some unknown enemy.  
  
"I wish we could have found him, or maybe we could have saved him somehow." Misty said gazing out the window.  
  
"I miss him..." said Ash, "Even if he did spontaneously combust my best shirt."  
  
Misty thought for a while. She knew deep down in her heart that her son was safe somewhere. "Do you think that maybe he might have run away? And that perhaps he's still safe somewhere?" asked Misty.  
  
"I'm sure that wherever he is, he's happy." said Ash.  
  
There was a loud banging noise.  
  
"We know you're in there Ketchum!" shouted a voice.  
  
Ash knew that something bad was about to happen. "Misty. Go out the back door, and then run to my mom's hose. You'll be safe there."  
  
Misty nodded.  
  
Ash slowly opened the door. A man wearing a red and black flame patterned shirt came inside.  
  
"Stop where you are Misty! We want the kid and we want him NOW!" said the man.  
  
"He's not here." said Misty.  
  
"I don't fall for that for one second!" he snickered. "If that kid really isn't here, then I'll just take you for ransom! Josh! Leanne! Take them to the van and tie them up so they don't try anything funny!"  
  
A pikachu came into the room, angrily shooting sparks of electricity from his cheeks.  
  
"Grab the pikachu too!" shouted the man. "Let this be a reminder to all of the citizens of Pallet Town: Maxie, supreme leader of Team Magma, never gives anybody a second chance! Muahahaha!"  
  
Ash, Misty and Pikachu were hauled off struggling to the van. Then they were bound and gagged and thrown bodily into the back.  
  
Maxie left the ransom note outside the house. Then he ran inside and threw his favorite explosive, a blaster ball, into the furnace. It exploded as the van roared off down the road...  
  
Soon, miles and miles away in the Charizific Valley, a trainer with extraordinary powers would be receiving word of this break-in from Professor Oak  
  
Find out next time in  
  
A TRAINER WITH FIRE IN HIS EYES.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyogirl: So? How was the first chapter? Like it? Send in reviews and suggestions! I'll answer 'em! Oh, there's gonna be some violence and romance later on. Also, there's going to be some foul language sometimes.  
  
Next time we are going to have a special surprise guest star to help us tell the story!  
  
See ya later, Feraligatr! 


	3. Chapter Two

A Trainer with Fire in his Eyes... A fan fiction by Kyogre Kyogirl...  
  
Kyogirl: And now, for your entertainment and just for laughs, heeeere's our guest stars, TEAM ROCKET!  
  
Jessie: To protect the world from devastation.  
  
James: To unite all people within our nations.  
  
Jessie: To denounce the evils of truth and love.  
  
Jessie: Jessie!  
  
James: James!  
  
Together: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light. Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
  
Meowth: MEOWTH! Dat's right!  
  
Wobbafett: WOBBAAAA!  
  
Jessie: *bangs Wobbafett over the head with a mallet* Quiet, you!  
  
Kyogirl: So, are you guys excited about the fan fiction I'm going to write about you guys?  
  
Meowth: Yeah. We think the plot is great.  
  
Jessie: I think that I'm more diabolical than ever!  
  
James: And we don't mess up either! Hooray!  
  
Kyogirl: Can you guys read the disclaimer now?  
  
Wobbafett: Wobba wobba FETT!  
  
Jessie: I guess.  
  
James: Kyogirl does not own pokemon or any of its characters.  
  
Meowth: If she did, Ash and Misty wouldda already confessed dair love to each odah by now!  
  
Jessie: But unfortunately, the twerps who are writing the scripts are too busy playing gameboy to care. Humph!  
  
Wobbafett: WOBBA!  
  
Kyogirl: NOW ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter Two: Homecoming  
  
A trainer with red eyes with flecks of gold in them stood near the waterfall in the Charizific Valley. He was wearing a red pokemon league cap on his head. It had once belonged to his father. But now the Charizific Valley was his home. It was a place where fire pokemon lived in peace.  
  
His faithful companion, a charizard with blue lightning bolt shaped markings on his eyes, stood next to him. They were looking at the patterns in the clouds that the water reflected. Or was it the other way around?  
  
A girl wearing a pink shirt and blue jeans and a green bandanna came out of the house on the other side of the cliff. "HEY! Your cell phone keeps on ringing and it's interrupting my soaps!" she yelled.  
  
"I'm coming Kelly!" The trainer said as he walked with his charizard to the house.  
  
Kelly handed him the still ringing cell phone and he answered it. Kelly stuck around because she always loved gossip and was wondering who would call him at six thirty in the morning.  
  
"Hello?" the trainer said.  
  
"This is Professor Oak! There's been a terrible accident and you need to come home NOW!" said a man's voice on the other line.  
  
"I'm on my way!" said the trainer. "Blaze, can you take me to Pallet Town?"  
  
"What's up?" asked Kelly.  
  
"There was an accident in my hometown and I was asked to help out. I have to leave as soon as possible. Think you can handle things around here by yourself while I'm away?"  
  
"I guess so. It's too bad about that accident. I hope nobody was hurt." said Kelly  
  
"Me too." said the trainer.  
  
"At least you'll be able to see your parents again, right?" Kelly asked.  
  
The trainer nodded, but something inside of him told him that something was wrong. "I have to go now." he said. He grabbed his jacket and put it on. Then he put the fighting harness he'd made on Blaze. He put on his backpack and they flew off.  
  
"See you around guys! I'll miss you!" called Kelly as they flew away.  
  
**Flashback**  
  
"I have a ferry ticket for you. This ferry will take you to a harbor in Jhoto near the Charizific Valley. A girl named Kelly will meet you there and you will go with her to the valley. She will teach you all about training pokemon. Now remember to stick to that ticket of yours. DO NOT lose it."  
  
"Thanks Professor. How can I return this favor? I want to make it up to you somehow."  
  
"Promise me that you'll come and visit someday and then I'll be satisfied. Good bye Jasper."  
  
"Bye! Thank you!"  
  
"Chaaar!"  
  
**End of Flashback**  
  
"Was it really seven years ago Blaze?"  
  
"Char."  
  
"Maybe we should have visited sooner..."  
  
Blaze nodded sadly. "Char."  
  
"I miss them too." said the trainer.  
  
* * *  
  
They arrived in Pallet Town at seven o'clock to find Professors Oak and Tracy, some Gym Leaders, and a small group of trainers, about the same age as himself. They all looked like somebody had died. The trainer joined the small group and listened in on the conversation.  
  
"I think that they're still alive." said a girl with tanned skin and brown hair tied up in a ponytail.  
  
"We already checked the wreckage. There's no sign of the Ketchums anywhere." said a boy with blond spiky hair and brown eyes.  
  
"What happened to them?" the trainer asked.  
  
"Somebody broke in yesterday and put their house on fire." said the girl.  
  
"Either that or blew it up." said the boy.  
  
Professor Oak cleared his throat and everybody quieted down. "Now that we're all here, I am going to tell you what is going to happen. Yesterday Team Magma broke into Ash and Misty Ketchum's hose and kidnapped them."  
  
"What about pikachu?" someone asked.  
  
"They took him too. They were looking for the Ketchums' son, Jasper. Nobody is quite sure why, but they are looking for him."  
  
"That's impossible! He's dead." said one of the gym leaders.  
  
"The kid who could combust any object?" asked a kid.  
  
"Nobody's seen or heard from him for seven years." said Professor Tracy.  
  
"Guess again, my friends. Have you noticed that this boy here at my left is the only one who hasn't said a word? Kindly introduce yourself sonny." said Oak.  
  
"My name is Jasper Ashton Ketchum. Pleased to meet you all." said the trainer.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyogirl: So? Like Chapter Two? More coming soon! Send in reviews!  
  
Buh-bye! 


	4. Chapter Three

A Trainer with Fire in his Eyes. A fan fiction by Kyogre Kyogirl  
  
Chapter Three: Those were the days. NOT!  
  
"Whoa! So you're Jasper, huh?" said the boy. "I'm Vincent Oak. My dad's the leader of the Varidian City Gym. He's also your dad's rival."  
  
"My name's Kitt. My dad's the leader of the Pewter City Gym. He traveled with your parents a lot." said a girl with black hair and bright green eyes.  
  
Suddenly, everyone was crowding around Jasper and shaking his hand and telling him their name. After the ordeal was over, Brock cooked a huge meal for everyone and Ash and Misty's friends told Jasper stories about the old days when they were trainers.  
  
After dinner, somebody was stupid enough to ask Jasper why he ran away. So, he began his long vigil of telling his version of the story.  
  
**Flashback Sequence**  
  
*"It all started when I was six." Jasper began.*  
  
"Hey mom, can I go to Professor Oak's lab and play with the pokemon?" asked six-year-old Jasper.  
  
"Sure honey. I'll come with you." said Misty.  
  
They walked to the professor's house and found him outside trying to calm down a spooked ponyta.  
  
"Hello Misty, Jasper, where's Ash?" Professor Oak said running his sentences together.  
  
"He's with Brock and May again." said Misty. "I wish they'd take me and Jasper along with them, but they don't even bother to ask us anymore."  
  
"I suggest that when he gets home, you should give him a piece of your mind." said Oak.  
  
"Can I play with the ponyta, Professor Oak?" asked Jasper.  
  
"Of course you can." Oak lifted Jasper up and onto the ponyta's back.  
  
"Ponytaaaaaaa!" she was spooked again and started bucking. She threw Jasper off her back and he hit the ground really hard.  
  
"Ouch!" Jasper said. He never cried.  
  
Misty rushed over to her son and checked if anything was broken. "Oh good, nothing's broken. We'll see you tomorrow Professor Oak. Bye!"  
  
Misty and Jasper went home.  
  
*"Later that night my dad came home and he was a bit angry at my mom because."*  
  
"You let him ride a spooked ponyta!?!?" shouted Ash. "He could have hurt himself badly!"  
  
"But honey, she wasn't spooked when Jasper got on her back and-"  
  
"I don't care! This is our only son we're talking about. We can't be bad parents and let him get hurt."  
  
"Nobody's perfect Ash! If you're saying I'm a bad mother then you're as arrogant as you were when we were twelve! If I remember correctly, YOU were the one who's been leaving me alone with him while you hang out with your friends! You didn't even bother to ask us if we wanted to come!" screamed Misty.  
  
Pikachu got ready to defend his master (it's an instinct) and Ash started yelling at Misty again. Suddenly, pikachu's energy was boosted by Ash's anger and the electricity went out of control.  
  
"STOP FIGHTING!!!" shouted Jasper who ran in-between his parents and right in the way of the electric attack. He was electrocuted and Misty started yelling at Ash again.  
  
"LOOK WHAT YOU DID! Who's the bad parent now?" Misty screamed.  
  
"I didn't mean to, it just-I was-" Ash went upstairs and locked himself in his study while Misty carried her injured son up to bed.  
  
*"From then on, I was really scared of pokemon. I hid whenever my dad came into the same room as I was in. He had pikachu with him all the time and it scared me. I thought he was going to attack me again. I was too little to understand that it was an accident."*  
  
*"But then, when I was ten years old."*  
  
"Hello Professor." said ten-year-old Jasper.  
  
"So you're ready for training lessons?" asked the professor.  
  
"Yes. I don't want to be scared anymore. But if I get a pokemon, my parents will go insane. They vowed that I would never be allowed to get one of my own. That was right after I spontaneously combusted dad's favorite shirt. I don't know what to do." said Jasper.  
  
"You know, that hat you're wearing was the same hat that your father wore when he trained." said Oak. "I have an idea how we can start your training. It will even help you with your own powers. Take this pokeball, Jasper." He handed Jasper a pokeball with a blue flame on it.  
  
He opened the pokeball and a Charmander with funny markings on his eyes that looked like blue lightning bolts appeared.  
  
"Charmander!" it said. "Hi charmander!" said Jasper. He already loved his new friend. "I'll call you Blaze!"  
  
"Chaaar!" said Blaze.  
  
"Now Jasper, you're going to leave today-without telling your parents. I'm going to pretend that you never arrived here today and you'll go as quick as you can to the ferry-here's a ticket-and sail to the Charizific Valley. That's the fourth stop. Get off there and give this letter to a girl by the name of Kelly. She is distinctly known for her bright green hair. She'll have a charizard with a yellow bow on its head with her. She'll make you her apprentice and you'll live with her and train with her. You'll also take this cell phone with you. Only your grandmother Delia Ketchum and I know the number. We'll call you to check up on you."  
  
"Take this pokemon and go. This can be our little secret. I won't tell anyone where you've gone. If this is the path you choose no one can tell you to change your mind. Be careful on your way to the Charizific Valley."  
  
"Goodbye Professor Oak! I'll come and visit real soon!"  
  
"Charmander! Char!"  
  
"Use the back door and hop the fence into the Varidian Forest! It's the quickest way out. Goodbye!"  
  
*"So I left and never came back. I just couldn't ever face my parents again after pretending to disappear with out a trace. Guess that was a bit harsh wasn't it? Well, I can tell you one thing, those were the days. NOT!"*  
  
"Whoa! So that's why you left?" said Brock. "I thought it was different."  
  
"Well, I regret it now. If I had come home for a while like I had promised, by some small chance they could have been saved..." Jasper said unhappily.  
  
Kitt placed a reassuring arm around his shoulder. "Maybe we can still save them." She said. "We could save them ourselves if we have to."  
  
"That's why I asked you three trainers to come here. You are going on a voyage to the Hoenn Island Region to save Jasper's parents. Let's get some shut eye and we'll get started on 'operation rescue mission' in the morning." said Oak.  
  
Everybody went to bed-all except for Jasper and Blaze.  
  
Jasper sat down on the stoop of the remains of his house. It had been reduced to piles of wood and torn fabric. He started to get really angry.  
  
Soon he was standing with fist clenched and teeth gritted and he shouted loudly.  
  
WHOOSH!  
  
The remains of the house suddenly burst into flames. Jasper realized what he had done and calmed down so that the fire became a pile of glowing embers. Jasper felt as if it were his fault that his parents were gone. If he hadn't run away he might have been able to save them.  
  
Jasper sniffed and let his tears fall. His mother had always said that real men were able to show their emotions, such as sadness, and let their tears fall. But these tears weren't tears. They were actually tiny flames coming from his eyes. They didn't hurt him although the sadness did.  
  
"If only we'd been here to stop them." said Jasper defiantly.  
  
'Charrrrr!" growled Blaze.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Send in REVIEWS! I haven't gotten ANY yet! PLEASE SEND THEM IN!  
  
Chapter four is coming soon!  
  
Buh-bye! 


	5. Chapter Four

A Trainer with Fire in his Eyes... A fan fiction by Kyogre Kyogirl...  
  
Chapter Four: New Friends  
  
Kyogirl: Jasper wound up falling asleep on his "porch" which was no longer a porch. It was just a piece of wood that he happened to be sitting on. At three o'clock in the morning, things started to get weird.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kitt was up for no reason. She was walking around Pallet Town worrying about her father's friends. Then a strange thought occurred to her. That Jasper boy was pretty cute. She liked him. Maybe there was more to that story but she pushed it into the back of her mind and walked on.  
  
Kitt saw a glowing light coming from down the road. It was a warm glow, like a fire on the hearth during winter time. She followed the light it made and stumbled upon the remains of the Ketchums' house.  
  
* * *  
  
Jasper woke up and saw the fire he'd made. It was a bit friendly to him. It kept him warm and provided a good light to read with. He'd found the papers on the door earlier that evening but kept quiet about it.  
  
The first paper was like a map. It seemed as if it had been dropped or thrown away. The paper had a map on it, but it wasn't like any other map he'd ever seen. It had little lines and dots on it. There was also some weird writing. It looked similar to the writing in the Ruins of Alph but they were slightly different.  
  
He could only make out one word on the top. It said: "REGIS" in big black letters.  
  
The other paper was Maxie's ransom note. It was written in red ink and had scorch marks on it.  
  
He stood up and looked into the flames again. Why was fire so friendly with him? He wiped his eyes very carefully, to make sure he didn't get ashes all over his face from crying.  
  
He thought hard for a moment. His father had done so many great things when he was a kid. How could he have been defeated now? And why would anyone want to capture the world's greatest pokemon master anyway? He snapped back to reality when he heard a squeaking noise from the road. He thrust the map into his pocket and strode off down the road.  
  
"Who's there?" he said quietly.  
  
"It's just me, Kitt." said the voice. "Were you over at your house? Maybe I can talk to you later-"  
  
"It's okay. There's barely anything left anyhow. I combusted it and this is all that's left. It was kind of an accident." said Jasper. "So what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Oh nothing. Just that I wanted to be your friend if you didn't mind." Kitt said.  
  
"I'd like to be your friend if you're okay with it." Jasper said. "Besides, if we all stay in our own protective little circles we'll never save my parents."  
  
"Jasper?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I really, really like your eyes."  
  
Jasper looked into Josie's eyes for a minute. Hers were a pretty shade of green, like the Viridian Forest. He saw that she was blushing and knew that she liked him. He thought she was flirting with him and was slightly annoyed, but he concluded that she was okay. Nobody was so nice to him before. Normally anybody who talked to him would say "Hey kid!" or "You there!" and most of the time he would be the amazing invisible boy, as if he were part of the environment.  
  
"Don't think about her Jasper." He thought to himself. "There's no such thing as love at first sight. Besides, you have a job to do. A crush might interfere with things." He tried with all his might not to fall for Kitt and it worked for a while.  
  
"Want to see this map I found at the house?" Jasper asked.  
  
"Sure. I like reading maps. It's fun and educating at the same time." Kitt said staring dreamily into Jasper's eyes.  
  
"You know, you're right about that." said Jasper. He was falling for Kitt hook, line, and sinker. "I just can't figure out what the rest of it says. At the bottom there's a map of Hoenn, but up here at the top, there's a bunch of little marks that don't mean anything."  
  
"Hmm. My dad told me about maps like these. They call 'em manuscripts. They're normally maps to an important place. Look at the red 'X' right over that one spot. I think that whoever dropped this was planning on going there."  
  
"I have a feeling that someone is the guy who took my parents. Maybe we should show this to the professors."  
  
"I think we should show it to my dad first. He can read stuff like this. But normally it's a puzzle anyway, so that'll take a while to decipher."  
  
"I suggest we sleep on it. I'll walk you back to your-erm-wherever you're staying." Jasper said, blushing a deep scarlet.  
  
"Thanks. You know, my mother used to refer to you by this weird name. It's Firesoul. Wonder what it means." said Kitt taking Jasper's arm.  
  
"I dunno what it means. Is you mother here?" asked Jasper.  
  
"No. Unfortunately she disappeared three years ago. It was right after the flood." said Kitt.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Jasper said.  
  
"It's okay." Josie said.  
  
They got to the huge tent that Brock's family was sleeping in and they said goodnight.  
  
"Well, I'll see ya tomorrow." said Jasper.  
  
"Goodnight my Firesoul." Kitt said placing a kiss on Jasper's cheek which blushed soon afterward.  
  
"G'night." Jasper said in a squeaky voice. When she was gone he walked back to the "porch" he'd been sleeping on sighing, "Damn that girl is cute."  
  
Jasper went back to sleep, but in the forest behind the house, two icy blue eyes were watching him through the trees...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
So? Like that? Good. SEND ME A REVIEW PLEEEEEEASE!!  
  
If anybody has any fan mail, suggestions, or anything at all, just e-mail me at SherbertUknowIT@aol.com Or if I'm online, just IM me!  
  
Buh-bye! 


	6. Chapter Five

A Trainer With Fire in his Eyes. A fan fiction by Kyogre Kyogirl.  
  
Kyogirl: It's time once again for another guest star! This episode, we have a super villain joining us today. Here he is.. MAXIE of TEAM MAGMA!  
  
Maxie: Why am I doing this again?  
  
Kyogirl: Because I said so! Muahahahaha!  
  
Maxie: And I thought I had a good evil laugh. Fufufufu!  
  
Kyogirl: Quiet! Anyway, Maxie, here, is going to tell us about what's happening in this chapter.  
  
Maxie: Well, it all starts when-hey! Why should I tell you what happens when they can find out by reading and LEAVE ME ALONE!?!?  
  
Kyogirl: Good point. ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Maxie: I like this chapter. It's my favorite! Fufufufu!  
  
Kyogirl: Before we begin, I would like to explain this chapter's purpose. I thought it would be boring if we never checked up on Ash and Misty (Jasper's parents). This is what was happening while Jasper was making his way to Pallet Town. So, without further a-do-do...  
  
Chapter Five: The Infamous Maxie Maximilion.  
  
Ash's head hurt a lot. His vision was blurry and he had no idea where he was. He tried to sit up, and realized that he was tied up.  
  
"You're awake?" asked Misty.  
  
"I think so.." Ash said dazedly. "Where are we? I remember we were at home and then......"  
  
"Then we were kidnapped by Maxie and Team Magma." Misty finished.  
  
"What???" Ash could not believe he had been taken prisoner by some idiot who could be just as stupid as Team Rocket.  
  
"They did it because they were looking for Jasper." Misty said sadly.  
  
"Jasper..." Ash remembered the day his son was accidentally hit by pikachu's electric attack.  
  
Somebody was coming down the hall with a pokemon.  
  
"Houndoooom!" howled the pokemon.  
  
"Welcome to Team Magma head quarters Ketchum!" said Maxie. "I remember the day your little friend May shattered my brilliant plan to take over Hoenn oh so many years ago."  
  
"What do you want with us?" demanded Misty.  
  
"I recall the days when I was the Infamous Maxie Maximillion!" Maxie said ignoring her. "My team was the elite of all the baddies in this region! Better even than Team Rocket! I had never failed a mission until one day that little brat swiped that pokemon we were looking for!!!"  
  
"Well, I'm glad that she did. At least it shut you up for a while." spat Ash.  
  
"What I want from you is the one they call Firesoul! A seer once told me that he would thwart my plans once and for all. Several leads had soon brought me to the conclusion and then I ended that seer's life! Ha!"  
  
"So you're the one who killed Brock's wife!" Misty exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, indeed I am. Lillian was too slow. I cut her down like a knife through butter! It is rather a pity that she couldn't have stayed to tell me how to kill Firesoul too!" Maxie laughed. "Now I know who Firesoul is. He is Jasper Ketchum, your son, and my mortal enemy! He will beg to be killed when I am through with him. Then you two will be next! Fufufufu!"  
  
"NO!!!" Ash and Misty cried.  
  
* * *  
  
A pair of icy blue eyes was watching as Ash and Misty were talking with Maxie.  
  
"I must warn Jasper as soon as I can." It said to itself in a squeaky little voice. "He must know of the danger he will be in."  
  
The eyes disappeared and the voice was gone too.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Kyogirl: That chappie was a bit short, but that's all I could think of. SEND IN REVIEWS PLEASE! Buh-bye! 


End file.
